One to Watch
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Bobbi Morse had a daughter when she was really young. Her daughters father is none other than Clint Barton (or so she thinks), who for most of her life her daughter has lived with. What will happen when Bobbi finds her daughter while undercover at Hydra? And what will happen when Emma goes through the mist?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just an idea I have had in my head for a while and decided maybe I should write it down. Basically it's a what if story, as in what if Bobbi worked with Clint Barton years before and the two had a daughter together :-) Anyway hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bobbi's Point of View**

I was doing my rounds in my Hydra uniform when I saw her. At first I thought I was mistaken so got closer just to be sure. I looked through the window and studied the teenage girl on the other side

"No way." I whispered to myself.

She was training with the other young agents but it was clear she was a good bit younger. Still a child really, my child. I considered marching in and pulling her our of there but decided against it. I had to find out why she was there in the first place. I tore myself away from watching her and left work for the day.

* * *

As soon as I was back in the safety of my apartment I pulled out my phone and dialled the familiar number. Not that it had been a while since I dialled it. It rang twice before he answered.

"Barton, think you could uh I don't know, tell me why the hell my daughter is working for Hydra?" I yelled down the phone.

"Hello Barbara, nice to talk to you. I'm fine thanks and you?" He replied sarcastically.

"Not funny Clint. What the hell is she doing there?" I hissed.

"I think the more important question is why are you there?" He replied.

I sighed in annoyance. This is why I didn't stay with him.

"I'm working undercover. Now spill why is she there and not with you?" I questioned.

Silence.

"Clint?" I said.

"I was told not to tell you." He replied.

"By who?" I complained.

"Fury." He explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Fury's dead." I hissed.

"He told me before he died." Clint replied.

"Really? And why would Fury ask you to keep this a secret? It's not like Emma is an agent." I laughed.

However Clint's silence caused some doubt.

"Please tell me my daughter isn't an agent Clint." I hissed.

"Ok I wont, and for the record she is my daughter too. I'm the one who has been looking after her, her whole life. Your just a passer by most of the time." He argued.

I was about to argue back but I realised he was right. I hadn't even seen her in two years because I was always on a mission.

"Your right." I admitted.

"Wait what?" Clint gasped.

"Your right I wasn't there for her. If it wasn't for you and Laura she would have grown up pretty miserable." I sighed.

"But that still doesn't justify you letting her be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she is 16 years old!" I yelled.

"Right the same age we both were when we joined. Fury saw something in her asked me could he train her, and I agreed. I thought it was a good idea. She learnt how to defend herself, if nothing else. With me being an Avenger that is pretty important, she could be a target." He explained.

"Then why is she with Hydra?" I asked again.

"It's a mission, there recruiting young people as field agents. They saw her at S.H.I.E.L.D fancied her as one of theirs. Fury asked her to go undercover and find out secrets." Clint told me.

"Before he died? He did all this?." I remarked.

"Right…..Before he died." Clint replied.

I didn't know if was lying or telling the truth, so I changed tactic.

"For who? Who was the information for?" I questioned.

"I swear Bobbi I don't know." He replied.

I thought about what he was telling me, and it made sense. The Avengers all thought Coulson was dead. So chances were my daughter was working for the same man as me. Which would mean Clint really didn't know.

"Look I have been checking up on her, she is fine." He assured me after a brief pause.

"What if she sees me?" I sighed.

"You need to make sure that doesn't happen, and if it does you better tell her your cover before she outs you accidentally." He replied.

"Got it." I said.

"Bobbi?" Clint asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Don't be surprised if she is mad at you, you two have a lot to talk about." He informed me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like where you have been for the last 2 years." Clint told me.

"Oh right." I mumbled.

"Bobbi I have to go, be careful and for the love of god look after Emma. Bye." Clint said as he ended the call.

'Look after Emma.' I thought to myself. What were the chances of seeing her there? That added another person to my list of babysitting. 'A Jemma and an Emma.' I smirked at the rhyming of their names, but I knew tomorrow at work was going to be a lot harder. So I poured a glass of wine and headed to bed.

* * *

The following morning I got up early and headed into work. I hoped to be there before Bakshi, which thankfully I was. I went to the place I had spotted Emma the previous day to find she was still there. She was attacking a punch bag, but she was alone. I took the opportunity to speak with her then. As I walked in she didn't even look up.

"Hey Ems." I smiled as I walked over to her.

A mixture of shock and horror crossed her face as she recognised me.

"What the hell? Your Hydra?" She hissed.

"No wonder I haven't seen you in years. Afraid to see my face." She spat as she returned to punching the bag.

I got the impression she was picturing it was me as she was more aggressive. I didn't dare say it to her but she had my style in fighting. She looked like her dad but fought like me.

"Emma I'm not Hydra. I'm undercover." I whispered as I got close to her.

"Prove it." She replied.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance; clearly she had my mistrust in people to.

"I can't right now, you just have to trust me. I talked to your dad last night he told me you were undercover too. I thought maybe we could work together?" I suggested.

"You're pretty high up aren't you?" Emma asked.

I nodded in response.

"Then you should be fine." She replied sarcastically.

"Emma I know your mad at me but this is a dangerous place we need to know we can trust each other." I argued.

Emma didn't get the chance to reply as Bakshi joined me.

* * *

"There you are, talking to one of our more promising recruits?" He smiled.

"Yes she is very impressive, one to watch I'm sure." I laughed.

"To right I am." Emma replied confidently.

"And confident too, we should just add her to our team now." I joked.

"Maybe one day soon she can join us. I know I would want her protecting me." Bakshi smiled.

"Come we need to get to work." He added.

I nodded in response as I headed for the door. I didn't want to leave Emma alone, but I got the feeling she was capable of handling herself. Something that provided some comfort as Jemma got herself exposed hours later…

 **Hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Emma's Point of View**

I was just finishing up for the day when I heard alarms blaring. At first I didn't know what they were and then I caught sight of another employee's email. A S.H.I.E.L.D Agent had been exposed as being undercover. My first thoughts went to my mom and then I saw a picture of the suspect. Thankfully it wasn't mom.

I considered trying to help the girl but I couldn't risk my own cover been blown. So I packed up and got ready to leave. However as I was heading towards the lift someone ran into me. We collided with force and both hit the ground. Getting to my feet I saw it was none other than the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. She looked panicked as she scrambled desperately to her feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she took off again.

I whipped around to see her sprinting up the corridor. Turning the opposite direction I saw none other than mom and a group of Hydra Agents in close pursuit. I didn't know what to do, I felt nervous for some reason. So I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I didn't get far when I heard someone yell at me.

* * *

"Hey you!" They yelled.

Turning around revealed it was Bakshi.

"Did you someone run by here? A girl, wearing a white lab coat perhaps?" He questioned.

"No." I lied.

"You sure?" He pressed.

I could feel mom's eyes on me as I shook my head in response.

"I don't trust her, get her to." Bakshi instructed.

* * *

My heart started to race as I saw them speed up towards me. I immediately took off running and prayed for a quick escape. As I skidded around the corner I saw the other S.H.I.E.L.D Agent just ahead.

"Hey!" I called after her.

She came to a halt, as she looked at all the doors in front of her. Clearly to assess, which one led to an exit. I took this time to catch up to her.

"I'm S.H.I.E.L.D." I whispered to her when I was close enough.

"You could be lying to me." She replied nervously.

"If I was lying would I be talking to you now?" I complained.

"Guess not." She mumbled.

"So you know a way out?" She asked.

I was about to reply when mom and Bakshi rounded the corner.

* * *

 **Bobbi's Point of View**

Jemma getting exposed was one thing; my daughter getting caught in the middle was another. We were following Jemma when we ran into Emma leaving for the day. Bakshi didn't trust what she was telling us so now we were chasing both. I knew I didn't have long before I would have to break my cover and help them. I just had to wait out a little longer until our backup arrived to get us out. However that stopped being and option when we found both girls standing in the middle of the corridor lost. Jemma looked like she was going to cry when she saw us again.

Before Bakshi knew what hit him I pulled out my staves and brought down my 'team' with ease. I had them all on the floor as I looked back towards Jemma.

"Coulson sent me." I told her, as she stood opened mouthed.

"Come on we don't have time for this." I said taking her arm and leading her up the corridor.

"Emma!" I yelled, as she didn't follow at first.

Reluctantly she nodded and jogged to catch up. I found a door leading to the roof and yanked it open just as Bakshi was coming to. He had already caught up with his men.

"Go I will catch up we have an extraction plan in place." I told the pair.

"I can help." Emma replied.

I didn't have the patience to listen to her so I shoved her through the door with Jemma and close it. As soon as they had gone I fought Bakshi and his men again. This time it took a little longer but I still managed to get them unconscious. As soon as they were out I followed the girls upstairs.

* * *

They were looking over the edge of the roof for the extraction team.

"There not here!" Emma yelled.

"Yes they are." I told her as I grabbed both their arms and jumped off the roof.

We hit the jet that was in stealth mode as we fell. As soon as we hit it I found the entrance and helped everyone inside. Pulling the door behind me I jumped down.

"Well that was different." Jemma whispered in shock.

"You will get used to it." I laughed.

"I'm Bobbi Morse." I introduced.

"Jemma Simmons." She smiled in response.

"Emma Barton." Emma said, as she joined us.

Jemma's eyes widened at the mention of Barton.

"As in the Avenger?" She gasped.

Emma nodded in response.

"So have you met them all?" Jemma grinned.

"No just Tony and Nat." Emma sighed.

At that point I had enough I went to see if Tripp needed a Co-Pilot.

* * *

Back at the base and things went from bad to worse, because sitting inside was Hunter. My Ex-Husband. However he looked as shocked as me when I walked in.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He cried upon seeing me.

I rolled my eyes at his typical response.

"Good to see you to." I replied sarcastically.

However it was Emma running passed me, and hugging him that was worse than seeing him. She was grinning from the second she saw him. They always did get along and it hurt to see her hug him when she could barely look at me.

"Sorry to interrupt but Coulson wants to see you." Jemma informed me.

"Ok thanks." I smiled as I turned away from Emma and Hunter.

I headed up to Coulson's office where he was waiting.

* * *

"I see Emma came back with you." He stated as I closed the door.

"She got caught." I sighed.

He nodded in understanding.

"Is this going to be a problem?" He asked.

I looked at him confused.

"Problem Sir?" I questioned.

"Her working with us now." He clarified.

"You're offering her a job here?" I cried.

"Yes she is very good with science not to mention a hell of a field agent." He replied.

"She's also a kid!" I argued.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Emma glaring at me.

"I'm going to give you some time….to catch up." Coulson said as he slipped out of the office.

As soon as he was gone Emma slammed the door. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought to myself...

 **Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey Ems." I mumbled as she stood glaring at me.

"He Ems? Hey Ems?" She hissed.

I looked at the floor, she was madder than Clint said.

"I haven't see you in two years and that's all you can say?" She continued.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else to say, I can't make up for lost time." I replied.

Emma walked over and pulled out a seat. She sat down and gestured for me to copy. I slowly walked over and sat opposite her.

"Emma I really I am sorry. There is no exception for me staying away from you. You're my daughter and I should have been there for you, whenever you needed me." I sighed.

"Yeah you should have." She whispered.

A silence fell as she refused to look at me. I reached over and gently turned her head to look at me. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, something she seemed to be getting good at but hadn't quite perfected.

"I'm not good at this. Showing how much I care about someone but I need you to know I do….I do care about you. More than you can ever know. I love you Ems and I regret ever day I didn't come and see you. I regret leaving you with your dad, and if I could turn back time I would. I missed so much of your life, hell I didn't even know you were working for Coulson." I explained.

"But all that said there wasn't a day I didn't think of you. I know none of this means anything to you, I screwed up to much I just need you to know." I added.

Emma sighed heavily as her tough kid act failed and her tears fell. I wiped them away for her as I released her head, she was now willing to look at me on her own at least.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

I nodded in response.

"Its ok." I sighed as I could feel my own tears threaten to fall.

This wasn't me, I didn't cry, I didn't show emotions which was part of my problems.

"I didn't mean for wiping my tears." She said with a small smile.

"I mean for apologizing and meaning it. I know you think I don't care but that is all I have wanted to hear. I missed you mom despite how much I tried to pretend I didn't. Every kid needs their mom, even if their mom isn't quite sure how to be a mom." She added.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was right I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how to be a mom.

"I'm willing to try again?" I smiled.

"Then I'm willing to give you another shot but this is the last time. Please don't disappear from my life again, and please don't try and stop me being and Agent." She replied.

I nodded in response.

"I can follow those rules." I agreed.

Emma smiled in response as she reached over and pulled me in for a hug. I wasn't a hugger but my daughter was someone I was willing to change for. I returned the hug and when she went to pull away I held on for an extra minute.

"Think we should go tell Coulson his office is safe?" Emma smirked as I finally let her go.

"Yeah he is probably worried." I laughed.

* * *

As we headed downstairs together everyone looked up.

"Sorted?" Coulson questioned.

We both nodded in response.

"Good then I should get the introductions over with." He smiled.

A few moment later and he had introduced us to everyone we hadn't met before. Jemma approached us just as we had finished shaking hands with Skye.

"Why was Coulson asking if you're ok?" She asked.

"Um we don't have the best record of getting along." I told her.

"You met before?" She asked shocked.

"She's my daughter." I replied.

"What?" Jemma gasped.

"For real?" She added.

I nodded in response.

"Well this is interesting." She laughed.

"I saw." I commented.

As soon as we got the introductions over with we were allowed some down time. Unfortunately for me I might have sorted things with Emma but Hunter was another story…

 **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Emma's Point of View**

After working things out with my mom I decided I would in fact stick around. I liked the base and I liked the people who were there. Skye and Simmons's were really nice and loved asking me questions about the Avengers. Skye even asked if she could train with me. I agreed and we headed off to the gym downstairs.

"So I May is your SO?" I asked Skye as she through the first punch.

"Yeah she became it after my first SO turned out to be Hydra!" Skye laughed as I returned the hit.

Skye hit the mats with a thump but May had her well trained and she quickly kicked me down with her. I landed next to her and prepared to fight back, however we seemed to have gathered an audience. Mom and May were watching from the side.

"Emma can totally take Skye, I helped train her." I heard mom say to May.

"Care to bet on it? I mean Skye has trained with the best there is." May smirked.

Skye looked at me with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Um hello? What makes you two think we couldn't take you both?" I questioned.

Mom arched her eyebrow as both her and May looked at us.

"You two think you can take us?" May laughed.

I looked at Skye who looked slightly concerned. She looked towards me for encouragement.

"We can totally take you." I replied.

Skye nodded in agreement but I could see she was still nervous. Mom and May exchanged a look before walking onto the mats.

* * *

"Ok Em's prove it." Mom said.

Both her and May got ready to fight as Skye and myself did the same. May came after me first while Mom went after Skye. I have to admit May was better than I thought and it took a lot more effort to even get one over on her let alone get her to the ground. Eventually I managed to get one good swing in and she hit the ground.

She didn't stay down long, but it was long enough for me to help Skye. As May got back to her feet we swapped partners and Mom came towards me.

"Well your not doing bad." She laughed as I swung for her.

She easily dodged my attempt by ducking down.

"Not doing bad yourself….well for an old person." I joked as I tried again to hit her.

However she seemed to want to make her point as she moved incredibly fast and floored me. I didn't even see it coming. At the exact same time May floored Skye. Out of breathe and exhausted from fighting both Skye and myself stayed down. Mom and May grinned, high fived each other as they offered us a hand up.

"Well I think we have made our point, wouldn't you agree Bobbi?" May laughed.

"Oh totally, these two have a lot more to learn." Mom agreed.

"Ok enough bragging, I need a shower and food." Skye wined as she walked off.

May followed her out leaving me alone with mom.

* * *

"Want to keep training?" She offered.

I was shocked she had even offered, she didn't want me to be an agent so it was strange she wanted to help me improve. Nevertheless I jumped at the opportunity of spending time with her.

"Sure." I smiled.

She led me over to the punch bag and gestured for me to start hitting it while she held it. I got in position and started hitting the bag.

"So you talked to Hunter?" I asked as I punched.

"Yeah we talked…if that's what you can call it." She sighed.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't have another screaming match?" I questioned.

"We didn't, just a slight disagreement." She replied.

I stopped punching the bag and looked at her.

"Mom, Hunter is a good guy. You two are perfect for each other so I don't know how things didn't work out. However I know that they didn't so I can accept that. What I can't accept is you not even being friends, and not being able to have one normal conversation." I complained.

Mom gave me one of her, motherly smiles. Something I hadn't seen in a while, but something I missed. She sat down on the mats and waited for me to sit next to her.

"Emma I love Hunter, I mean…..you know what I mean. It's just he drives me crazy, we fight all the time and I just don't know how to act around him. He doesn't even trust me!" Mom explained.

I couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying.

"Doesn't trust you? Mom that man loves you, he might deny it but it is obvious he would do anything for you!" I cried.

Mom was about to reply when the man himself walked in.

"Ladies we have a mission." He informed us.

"To be continued." I whispered to mom as I helped her up.

Hunter looked at us suspiciously but didn't say a word as he led us to Coulson's office…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bobbi's Point of View**

Our latest mission saw us investigate an alien city. Which up until recently I wouldn't have believed even existed. However seeing my ex boyfriend fight off aliens from the sky as an Avenger altered my view on the world. Thus me finding myself on a mission relating to aliens with my newest ex and my daughter who semi hated me.

"Everyone know the plan?" Coulson asked.

"Find Skye?" Emma replied.

"Part of the plan yes, but we need to stop the Obelisk from making it to that temple." Coulson stated.

I felt a twinge of sadness at the mention of the temple. A few days previous we had lost Mack at the entrance leading to the temple. Something possessed him and I was the one who caused his death. Something that would haunt me forever I assumed.

"Hey you ok?" Emma asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah." I lied, offering her a small smile as I did.

* * *

A few moments later and we arrived at our location. I was paired with Hunter. Much to his dismay and Emma was paired with May, much to my dismay. Nevertheless we didn't argue, as we got ready to leave.

"Be careful ok?" I said as I hugged my daughter.

"You to, and don't kill Hunter." She smirked as I released her.

"Would I do that?" I called after her as she set off with May.

"I do believe you would." Hunter's sarcastic comment came from behind.

I rolled my eyes in response and forced his weapon into his hand.

"Come on lets go." I sighed.

* * *

The mission was going well, we had successfully managed to take out the Hydra agents in our way and most impressively we hadn't killed each other in the process. I actually found myself enjoying Hunter's presence. However things changed when the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Hunter cried as we held the railings for support.

I shrugged in response, at a loss as to what the hell was happening.

"Guy's what's happening?" I called down the coms.

No response.

"Emma? Tripp? May? Coulson?" I cried.

* * *

 **Emma's Point of View**

I had been with May most of the mission that is until I saw Skye and decided I had to follow her. I told May I was going to help Skye, and seeing as how she was her SO she didn't object.

I chased after Skye until I arrived at a hole in the ground. Given that there was no sign of Skye I assumed that's where she had gone. Hydra had made the hole, so I could only assume led to the temple. I just prayed that the Obelisk hadn't found its way down there as I lowered myself down.

Running along the dark passageways I finally caught sight of Skye. She wasn't alone. Raina was with her, and she had the Obelisk.

* * *

"Skye!" I yelled as I raced towards my friend.

Skye looked terrified as I raced to her side.

"Emma get out of here now!" She ordered.

"Not without you." I replied.

"Emma I can touch it, it won't hurt me just go!" She yelled.

As we were looking at each other Raina placed the Obelisk in the centre of the room.

"It's too late now, she can't leave." Raina told us.

I looked at her confused before the doorways started to seal themselves. I tried to run to the exit while pulling Skye behind me but it was no use. We were sealed in. Just before the doors closed I saw Tripp and Coulson arrive. Thankfully they didn't make it inside.

Next thing I knew the room started to fill with a mist and Raina and Skye were consumed in it. I tried to help Skye, I did. I tried to break the stone that was creeping up her body but before I knew it my hand turned black and I too was consumed. The darkness took over…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Emma's Point of View**

Head spinning I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in a hospital type room. I tried to push myself up but a banging from somewhere stopped me. I looked around for the source only to seem mom on the other side of the glass.

"Don't you dare get out of that bed until Jemma sees to you." She scolded.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You were in an accident when we went to recuse Skye. A wall collapsed….Ems I thought I had lost you." Mom explained, her voice breaking on her last word.

I tried to remember what had happened, but I couldn't. Everything was a blur and it hurt to think. As I closed my eyes to try and ease my headache I heard someone come into the room. Opening my eyes again I saw Jemma, wearing a suit.

* * *

"I'm in quarantine? Why?" I complained.

"The Obelisk should have…."Jemma began to say but mom cut her off.

"Just a precaution honey, nothing to worry about. Skye is in the same boat, it won't last long." Mom tried to assure me, but she didn't look convinced.

I looked at Jemma who nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Won't take long." She added for effect.

"Ok." I sighed, realising they weren't going to tell me otherwise.

Jemma was only with me 10 minutes but within those 10 minutes she took a lot of blood and injected me 5 times before insisting I eat something. Once she was gone I climbed out of the bed and headed towards the glass where mom was still standing looking in.

"Get back in the bed." She ordered as I began to pace.

"Jemma didn't say I couldn't get out of the bed." I replied.

"She didn't say you could get out either so get back in. You were in a serious accident when we found you were weren't breathing kid. I was worried so please ease my concern and get into bed. Please?" Mom begged.

She looked genuinely concerned, and for the first time ever I found myself doing exactly what she said when she said it.

"Thank-you." Mom said, breathing a sigh of relief.

A short silence fell as I picked up one of the sandwiches left for me and took a bite.

"So um….you feel different?" Mom asked randomly.

"Now why? Should I?" I asked confused.

"No…" Mom mumbled.

Again I wasn't convinced but I wasn't in the mood to argue either. My body seemed to sense this to as a yawn escaped my lips. Something mom didn't fail to miss.

"Get some rest Ems, I will be back later." Mom smiled as she walked off.

* * *

Reluctantly I settled down to get some sleep. However it wasn't going to be peaceful. My dream started off with Skye and myself in a dark place. We appeared to be alone but it was too dark to tell. There was a lot of banging and explosions happening and I felt myself being flung to the floor.

As I tried to get up another explosion occurred followed by what felt like tiny earthquakes. I could feel my breathing becoming more panicked and the roof seemed to be collapsing on top of us. I heard my name being screamed and someone pressing down on my chest, I was panicking now…someone was shaking me…the darkness was getting lighter….and then I woke up.

A loud explosion seemed to go off in the room as mom stopped shaking me. She was sheet white and looked incredibly concerned as she looked at what were the remains of the bedside locker. In her panic to wake me she had forgot about quarantine and was now exposed to whatever was wrong with me. Something, that seemed to cause explosions….

 **How Emma is an inhuman will be explained in the next chapter :-) Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, fav and followed it means a lot :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Bobbi's Point of View**_

"You shouldn't have broke protocol." Jemma lectured as she examined me.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her panicking?" I snapped.

Jemma shot me a look as she finished her examination.

"What you should have done was get suited up and then went in." She replied.

I nodded in agreement I knew she was right; the only reason I had gone in without a suit was because it was Emma.

"So um…" I began to say but found myself unable to finish.

Jemma gave me an apologetic look before replying.

"You are fine but Emma…..well Emma has went through the same changes as Raina. Their blood samples are almost identical. Whatever happened down there changed them inside." She explained.

"But how? I mean she made a table explode!" I cried.

"I'm afraid I don't know Bobbi. All I can say is it appears to be alien, like they are from a different species perhaps." She said.

"I get that Jemma but if neither Barton or myself are alien how is our daughter?" I questioned.

"Maybe is isn't your daughter after all…" Jemma said hesitantly.

* * *

Hours after Jemma had suggested my daughter wasn't in fact my daughter I found myself unable to think about anything else. I considered calling Clint, but found myself unable to hit the call button. So as I tossed my phone aside and began pacing my room I was at a loss. On my 5th lap around the room there was a small knock. I went over and pulled the door open to find Jemma hovering outside.

"Please tell me whatever it is, is good news?" I sighed.

She looked at the floor and I got the sense it was not what I wanted to hear.

"I have some good news…..if you can call it that really…..honestly I don't know how you will take it…." Jemma rambled but I cut her off.

"Just tell me." I stated.

She nodded in response and cleared her throat.

"Emma is your daughter but…." Jemma began.

"But what?" I cried.

Another apologetic look, I was getting sick of those.

"But she isn't Barton's. I ran her blood through the system and it wasn't a match for Barton's." She told me.

I was in shock, as I stood open mouthed and staring at her Jemma tried to comfort me. She placed a shaky hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bobbi I know this is a lot to hear….." She whispered.

"Did you tell Emma?" I asked.

"No I came straight here. Emma doesn't want to see anyone right now anyway." Jemma replied.

"Good, don't tell her. Don't tell anyone until I figure this out." I instructed.

"I wont Bobbi, but I have to ask…." Jemma said hesitantly.

"Jemma I don't know how this happened, Barton was the only man I was with when Emma was conceived. Whatever happened I wasn't aware of it, there was no-one else." I hissed before storming off.

* * *

I found myself at the punch bag relieving some of the stress and anger when Hunter approached.

"What happened now?" He questioned as he automatically held the bag for me.

"Nothing." I replied as I continued to swing at the bag.

"Is Emma ok?" He asked.

This caught me off guard and I missed the bag as a consequence colliding with Hunter as I did.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I remarked.

"Bob, come on we all know she changed. The bloody table blew up!" Hunter said.

"How do you know that was her?" I hissed.

Hunter put his hands up in defeat.

"Bob, I'm only asking out of concern for the kid. She must be afraid and from what I gather you haven't been near her since you got whisked of for a medical." He replied.

He was right, I had been avoiding her I didn't know what to tell her. I had no way of comforting her and no answers either. I was just as lost as she was, even thought I wasn't the one directly affected.

"H-H-Have you seen her?" I mumbled.

Hunter nodded in response.

"How do you think I knew she was blowing things up? Not like Coulson is sharing the info. When I went near her she was crying her eyes out, Bobbi she needs you. Even if it is to lie and tell her she will be ok." He told me.

I could feel tears form in my eyes as Hunter reached over and put his arms around me. Allowing me to cry into them.

"I'm not good at this being a mom think Hunter. I'm afraid I will make things worse." I admitted.

"Bobbi you wont make things worse, you're her mom. The kid looks up to you, so show her how fearless you are." He encouraged.

"But I am afraid, afraid of what has happened to her." I cried.

"Well fake it till you make it Bobs, I know your good at that." He joked.

I couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape as I punched him lightly.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I smirked.

"Oh I know she demon, I know." Hunter winked as I walked off.

* * *

I was just around the corner from Emma's room when the floor began to shake. I immediately began to panic, thinking it was Emma. However Coulson and May running passed me yelling Skye told me, we had more than one problem…

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, fav and followed it means a lot :-D No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Bobbi's Point of View**_

"No. No you're not sending my daughter away." I stated.

Everyone in the room was looking at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. After Skye almost demolished the building Coulson thought it would be a good idea to send both her and Emma to a safe house. An idea I hated.

"Bobbi it isn't forever, just until we figure things out. We don't know what happened them and we don't know what their full capability is. This is the only option I'm sorry!" Coulson replied.

Shooting him a glare I stormed out of the room closely followed by Mack.

"Barbara, wait up!" He called after me.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that!" I snapped.

As I turned around towards him I saw a smirk on his face.

"If I had called Bobbi you would have ignored me. Had to get your attention somehow." He smiled.

"Well you have it now so what is it?" I questioned.

Mack sighed before replying.

"I know this is hard for you….but do you think…" He trailed off.

"Think we should call in Gonzales?" I finished for him.

Mack nodded.

"I don't know, maybe? I'm afraid of what he will do to Emma if he knows what happened." I admitted.

"It will be worse for her if you don't." Mack tried to reason with me.

Reluctantly I found myself nodding in agreement.

"Fine, call him." I instructed Mack.

"Got it." Mack smiled before walking off.

After watching him round the corner I decided it was time to go see Emma. I had planned to earlier but after the Skye situation I didn't get the chance. So I pushed my worries aside and tried to put on a brave face for Emma. It didn't seem to work.

* * *

"Mom!" She yelled as I approached the glass.

"What is happening? Can you guys fix this? Was that an earthquake earlier? Please tell me what is happening, Jemma wont talk to me and Fitz runs passed the glass like I'm a freak show!" She cried.

"Wow Ems slow down, everything will be fine." I assured her.

"Will be so it isn't ok?" She gasped.

Silently cursing my wording I had to think fast at how to stop her panicking. Last thing we needed was an explosion.

"No everything is fine, I meant everything is fine!" I told her.

"Mom stop lying!" Emma yelled.

"I'm not a little kid and I have the right to know what is wrong with me!" She added.

"Your right." I sighed.

Emma looked shocked at the fact I actually agreed with her.

"I know your not a little kid anymore Ems, but I still see you as one. I didn't tell you what was happening because I wanted to save you from worrying. I can see now I failed." I said.

"So tell me now, please mom." She begged.

"Ok….." I whispered.

I pulled up at glass so I was as close to my daughter as I could get.

* * *

"Ems the reason the Obelisk didn't kill you like the others is because your DNA is like Skye's. Your different, your DNA allows you to evolve and change. From what Jemma has said it's sort of like Thor and Loki, from a different planet." I rambled, praying I was making sense.

I too was still having issues, especially since I thought Clint was her father.

"Mom that doesn't make sense you and dad aren't this way…" Emma mumbled.

"I know honey but um…..When Jemma ran a DNA test on you it showed I was your mom but Clint…..well Clint isn't your biological father." I blurted out.

As silence fell as Emma tried to process what I was telling her. She clenched her fists and I swear I saw sparks coming from them.

"Emma….." I cried.

"Please calm down your going to hurt yourself." I begged.

It was no use she was too upset and next thing I knew the window blew up and I was thrown backwards.

* * *

 ** _Emma's point of View_**

The glass was everywhere, mom was unconscious on the floor but I couldn't stop. Every time I moved my hand something else blew up and there was no predicting what. I panicked as I tried to control the power coming from my hands.

By the time I had stepped out of quarantine the rest of the team arrived. They all looked terrified as May and Jemma raced to help mom. I couldn't handle to looks, the fear in their eyes. So I did the only thing I could think off, I ran.

I had just made it outside when I saw Hunter and Mack chase after me. I took of at a sprint and prayed they wouldn't catch me. I didn't want to be locked up, treated like a freak or an 084. I wanted to be me again. I wanted my dad to tell me everything was ok. Expect it wasn't because he wasn't even my real dad.

I could hear my name being called and considered turning around but the voice in my head forced me to keep running. I was in the middle of the road when it happened.

A man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. I swear there was a flash of lightening as I struggled to escape his grip. However it was no use and within seconds the road and everything around it vanished. The world went dark for a moment before we seemed to reappear in a place I didn't recognise….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok so here is chapter 9, sorry it took so long but I have been busy at work :-( I am going on a weeks holidays now so it will be at least another week before I can update but after that they will be more often :-D No Copyright Intended!_

 _Chapter 9_

 _Emma's Point of View_

I woke up, confused and in a place I didn't know. I tried to push myself up but it was no good, it was like I was paralysed.

"Hey take it easy." A calm voice said from beside me.

I managed to turn my head to see a blonde man I didn't recognise. He was young, 20 something not to mention good looking.

"I'm Lincoln I can help you." He smiled.

"Help me with what exactly? What happened to me?" I cried.

Lincoln gave me an apologetic look as he considered his reply.

"From what we know so far you are one of us…..or at least like us….." He trailed off.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"Well us, the Inhuman's were designed to be weapons for the Kree. The Kree are an alien race that's why humans can't touch the Diviner." Lincoln said.

"So I'm an alien?" I gasped.

"Yes we think so, expect your blood is different from ours. It's not Kree….." He said.

"If it's not Kree what is it?" I replied, nervous about what he might say.

"Frost Giant from what we can gather." He told me.

I was confused at first and then it hit me. Thor said Loki was adopted; he was a Frost Giant as far as I could remember.

"I need to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D now!" I cried.

* * *

 _Bobbi's Point of View_

I woke with a banging headache and at first I didn't recall how I ended up unconscious. However it quickly came back to me as I jumped up.

"No!" Jemma scolded as I tried to get off the bed.

I didn't even see her beside me.

"Emma!" I blurted out.

Jemma looked at the floor, clearly not wanting to tell me something.

"Out with it!" I yelled, annoyed by her silence.

"Emma's gone, the guys tried to get her but she disappeared?..." Jemma trailed off.

"Excuse me? How did she disappear?" I cried.

"Someone took her…Someone with powers…..We are looking for her but so far we have nothing Bobbi I'm sorry." Jemma said apologetically.

"Skye? Is Skye still here or did this person take her to?" I questioned.

"Skye was sent to a safe house, the one Coulson wanted them both to go to. I haven't spoken to her yet." Jemma told me.

I ran my fingers though my hair as I felt worry and panic build inside me. Something that I never felt unless it concerned my daughter and strangely enough Hunter.

"We will find her." Jemma tried to assure me.

I didn't reply so she reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I promise." She smiled.

"There is some news though….." She added.

"Regarding?" I sighed, not really interested.

"Emma's father." She stated.

Suddenly interested my head snapped up.

* * *

"Good or bad?" I pressed.

"Depending on your outlook…." She rambled.

"Jemma!" I yelled impatiently.

"Ok I ran her blood through the system like I did before. Except this time I included all the criminals on the system." She explained.

"Ok?" I replied, dreading what she was about to say.

Nothing could have prepared me.

"It's Loki, Bobbi." She mumbled.

My mouth fell open. I was in shock. Was she really telling me the man who attacked New York with an alien army was the father of my daughter?

"H-H-H-How? And are y-y-y-you sure?" I stuttered.

"I checked 5 times I'm sure. We have his DNA thanks to Thor after New York. As for the how I'm pretty sure he has gifts that allow him to take someone else's form. So you probably thought you were….you know with Agent Barton…but it was in fact Loki….." Jemma said.

My mouth fell open again.

"I slept with a psycho?" I whispered

"I slept with the man who stabbed my boss, tried to take over the world with aliens and the man who possessed Barton to kill?" I added.

"Bobbi I don't know what to say." Jemma whispered apologetically.

"Tell me it isn't true, tell me Emma is Clint's daughter and that this is all a dream." I said as tears began to form in my eyes. Another thing that was new to me…

 _Until next time ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok so here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright inten_

 _Chapter 10_

 _Bobbi's Point of View_

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on push, one more and you will have your little girl." The nurse encouraged._

 _"You're doing great Bobbi." Clint grinned from the other side._

 _Of all the missions I had done in my short amount of time at S.H.I.E.L.D I had never done anything as challenging. I gave a final push and felt all my energy leave me. I was drained. However my tiredness didn't last long as a loud howl filled the room. It was my daughter._

 _I looked up at Clint who was wiping his eyes all the while beaming. I felt tears form in my own eyes as the nurse passed me the still screaming little girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and they had put a little pink hat on her tiny head._

 _Taking her from the nurse with shaky arms I was terrified in case I hurt her. She looked so tiny and breakable. However the second she was in my arms and I was holding her all my concerns washed away. This was my daughter and nothing would ever hurt her._

 _"Hi Emma." I whispered, leaning over to kiss her head._

 _The second I did she stopped crying._

 _"Here's hoping that works every time." Clint joked as he leaned over and rubbed his daughter head._

 _"That would be a miracle." The nurse laughed as she left us alone._

 _"This is the miracle." I smiled as I looked back up at Clint._

This is where the dream became a nightmare. As I turned my attention back to Clint I realised he was no longer there. In his place stood Loki.

* * *

Jumping awake I realised I was having a nightmare about the best day of my life. Everything had been turned on its head and I now knew that Clint wasn't Emma's dad. To make things worse Emma was missing and I had no idea how to find her or where to start looking.

"You ok Bob?" Hunter's tired face came from next to me.

We were lying on the sofa. I didn't even remember falling asleep there let alone Hunter being next to me.

"No….." I whispered in response.

This seemed to alarm him as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm sure she is fine." He tried to assure me.

I looked at him unconvinced.

"Bobbi, Emma is strong and knows how to handle herself." He tried a different method.

"I know that Hunter but someone took her." I sighed.

"She is lost and has these….powers that she doesn't know how to control. I'm her mom I'm suppose to be there to help her!" I cried.

"So far all I have done is sit around and worry. It's been a week and we are further back. Christ we have even lost Skye now!" I yelled in frustration.

Hunter remained silent as I got some anger out.

"You done?" He asked after I stayed silent.

"Look I know things look bad now, and I know we have lost Skye but we will find them. We will get them back, we always do. All we have to do is stick together and keep no more secrets!" Hunter replied.

I didn't miss his little dig about secrets. I have to admit I did feel bad about keeping the other S.H.I.E.L.D from him, but at the time I thought it was best. Of course after what happened with Skye I knew I was wrong. If anything I had made things worse and if possible harder to find my daughter.

"I'm sorry about that, you know I am. It takes a lot for me to admit I'm wrong." I complained.

"I know Bob." Hunter smiled.

"I forgive you, I'm on your side always you know that." He added.

I was about to reply when the security alarm went off. Jumping to our feet we headed to the location of the alarm that was set off. Racing around the corner we skidded to a halt.

* * *

"Emma?" I whispered in shocked.

Taking in her appearance I was shocked at how different she looked in a week. She was calmer, looked like she was in control. I hesitantly approached her.

"Emma?" I tried again.

This time I got a response, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

Emma whirled around and glared at me. I could a mixture of hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"How could you lie to me for all those years?" I hissed.

"Emma…I don't…" I began but she cut me off.

"Don't lie to me I'm sick of lies!" Emma yelled.

I half expected the room to blow up but it didn't.

"Emma I didn't know!" I screamed at her.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, but honey you have to know I wouldn't have lied to you about this. If I knew I would have told you, I couldn't lie to you and Clint about something as serious as this. Emma please you have to trust me." I begged.

She seemed to consider my words before after what felt like an eternity accepting them. She raced towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the hug and allowed her to sob into my shoulder. It was such a relief to have her back.

However it didn't last long the second I let her go the teleporter returned. Before Hunter or myself could react he had once again left with my daughter. I could here her protesting as she vanished.

I stood stationary, not knowing what to do or say. It wasn't until May arrived that moved.

"We tracked him, we know where they are." She informed us….

 _Until next time ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy :-) Sorry it took so long, I was on holidays :-) No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Asgard**_

 _ **Loki's Point of View**_

I was sitting in Oden's thrown when Sif came rushing in. I was surprised she hadn't discovered my true identity yet it really wasn't like her. As I turned my attention to her I was surprised to see she was incredibly worried looking.

"We have a problem." She stated as soon as she was in front of me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. She was always so serious.

"What is it now?" I sighed.

She fixed me with one of her intense looks.

"I was watching over the girl, Skye. The one I told you who had gotten powers along with another. However I always thought there was something odd about the other girl…." Sif trailed off.

I looked up to see her staring at me.

"What do you mean odd?" I asked, showing her I was in fact listening.

"She isn't like Skye. She doesn't have Kree blood." Sif explained.

This intrigued me.

"So how did she change?" I pressed.

"It would appear Loki had a hand in that." Sif sighed.

* * *

My mouth fell open. I didn't know what she was talking about and then it came back to me. The girl I met when I ran away to earth during my youth. Bobbi Morse.

Bobbi had fascinated me when I was on earth. Bobbi was strong, courageous and not afraid to fight with the boys twice her size. However she didn't even seem to notice me. She was to interested in her boyfriend who as it turns out was one of the Avenger's who ruined my New York plans. One of the reasons I got in his head while I was there. I now wish I had killed him.

To get her attention I waited until Barton was gone and used my own magic to take his appearance. It was then one thing led to another and before long I had slept with her. Unfortunately my father found me the next day and demanded I come home.

* * *

"Your Grace, did you hear me?" Sif asked, bringing me back to reality.

"How exactly do you know Loki is involved?" I asked.

"I went down there as soon as I thought something was wrong. The S.H.I.E.L.D Scientist told me. She had ran a DNA test." Sif told me.

"Where is the girl now?" I replied.

"Missing. They seem to thing a group of Inhuman's took her along with Skye." Sif said.

"Sif I need you to find this girl and bring her to me." I stated.

Sif looked at me shocked.

"Might I ask why? Shouldn't we just be rid of her? Anyone related to Loki can't be good." Sif remarked.

I glared at her and was about to snap at her before realising.

"No, she deserves a chance. Bring her to me and I will decide her fate, she is after all my granddaughter." I instructed.

Sif nodded in understanding before leaving me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Bobbi's Point of View**_

I was standing in Coulson's office along with all the agents of importance. They had just suggested attacking the Inhuman's now that they knew their location.

"I don't like it." I finally said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Barbara this might be the only way to find out what these people want." Gonzales replied.

I glared at him, regretting more than ever involving him.

"And what about Skye and Emma? Do they just get hurt in the middle of it all?" I questioned.

Gonzales sighed and gave me an apologetic look.

"I know this is hard for you…" He began but Coulson cut him off.

"No you don't. All you are thinking about is your own agenda. Skye and Emma are apart of our team not to mention our family. You will not hurt this people. There has to be another way and I intend to find it before you go ruining everything!" Coulson snapped.

Before anyone could say anything further there was a knock to the door. Hunter walked over and yanked it open, clearly relieved to have a distraction. However as he pulled it back I was shocked to see both Skye and Emma standing there.

* * *

"We might have another option for you." Emma smiled.

I rushed over and pulled her in for a hug just as May shocked everyone by doing the same to Skye.

"Kids anything to put this all to an end!" May sighed as she released Skye.

"Some of you might not like it." Skye said as she eyed Gonzales and the other new agents with suspicion.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later.**_

After our meeting with the others I finally got some alone time with Emma in my room. However she was very quiet and I was beginning to worry.

"So…." I began but stopped because I didn't know what to say.

"Emma…" I tried again but still came up blank.

"I'm fine." Emma finally mumbled.

I reached over and took her hand in mine.

"I know your not." I stated.

"Tell me what is wrong please." I begged.

Emma sighed before turning around towards me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mom what if I end up like him…" She trailed off.

It took me a moment to realise what she was saying.

"You won't." I finally said one I realised.

"Mom how do you know that!" Emma cried.

I pushed myself up and forced her to look at me.

"Because I know. Clint Barton is the man who raised you so if there is anyone you are going to end up like it's him." I assured her.

This earned me a small smile.

"What about you? Don't think I'm going to take after you do you not?" She replied.

"I didn't really play much of a part in you life to contribute. Not much better than Loki if I'm honest…." I mumbled before breaking eye contact.

Emma didn't say anything as she forced me to look at her this time.

"Well your making up for it now mom." She smiled.

I felt tears in my eyes as Emma pulled me in for a hug. I didn't want the moment to end but unfortunately all good things do. There was a knock to the door and without waiting for a response Hunter bounced in.

* * *

"Emma, Skye said it's time to go." He said.

I looked at her confused.

"Go where?" I questioned.

"Um the Inhuman's told us to come back after telling you about the meeting." Emma explained.

"What? There is no way you're going back there!" I cried.

"Mom it's fine I have fire power now!" Emma smirked.

To demonstrate what she mean she made a small glass on my bedside locker explode. I jumped as it smashed.

"I will see you tomorrow." Emma said before leaving the room to find Skye.

I couldn't wait until the meeting with the Inhuman's was over….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so here is chapter 12, sorry it took so long :-( Hope you enjoy! :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Bobbi's Point of View**_

The jet landed with a thump at the Inhuman's location. I had become more and more concerned throughout the flight. We didn't know what was going to happen. All we knew was Gonzales was the one having the meeting with Skye's mom. As we got off the jet both Emma and Skye were waiting.

"Hey." Emma smiled as she gave me a quick hug.

"Let's get this over with." Gonzales interrupted as he marched forward.

"Skye's taking you, I'm staying here." Emma snapped.

Gonzales glared at her before making his way towards Skye.

"Why aren't you going?" I asked as we watched Skye and Gonzales walk off.

Emma didn't reply but instead gestured for me to follow her onto the jet. Once inside she asked May to close the door.

* * *

"Emma kinda freaking me out now. What's wrong?" I questioned.

May joined us as we waited for Emma to talk.

"I don't trust her." Emma stated.

"Who?" May pressed.

"Skye's mom. I didn't want to say anything earlier because I wasn't sure." She explained.

"But you are now?" I asked.

Emma nodded.

"I think she wants to start a war with you. She is twisted and I think she is blaming S.H.I.E.L.D for what happened to her years ago." She told us.

"We need to get Gonzales out of there!" May yelled.

"No you don't, I will." Emma replied.

Both May and myself looked at her confused. However things must have moved faster that Emma expected, as there was a lot of yells and a loud explosion from outside. Panic crossed Emma's face as May opened the door and we raced down the ramp. The air was filled with thick smoke and the other jet was in the air firing on the Inhuman's home.

* * *

"What happened?" I cried.

"It's Jiaying, this has her written all over it." Emma replied.

"Skye." May gasped before taking off at a run.

"May!" I yelled after her.

"Go get her, we need to leave before things get ugly. You can't win a fight here not with all these powers." Emma instructed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get us some time." Emma replied before heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

As I returned 15 minutes later with an unconscious May hanging onto my shoulder I couldn't see Emma anywhere.

"Emma!" I yelled praying she still had her coms working.

"Behind you!" I heard her reply as she ran up alongside me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she ran onto the jet.

"Mom get us out of here." Emma said as I sat May down.

Nodding in response I wasted no time in getting us in the air. We were halfway back to the base by the time May was waking up.

"W-W-Where are we?" She mumbled as she got to her feet.

"Almost at the base." Emma told her.

"Skye?" She asked.

"With her mom." Emma sighed.

"That woman has her brainwashed. This isn't like Skye she wouldn't do this to us." May said defending Skye.

"We know May, Skye is confused we don't blame her for this." Emma assured her.

* * *

Before anything else could be said there was a loud bang from the roof.

"What now?" I complained.

"Open the door." Emma instructed.

"What no!" I cried.

"Mom, do it!" Emma argued.

Reluctantly I opened the door. Much to my surprise in came Sif, but she didn't look friendly.

"Lady Sif?" May gasped.

Sif didn't even acknowledge May she was focused on Emma. I found myself walking closer to my daughter and stepping in front of her. Emma looked at me confused before she seemed to think the same as me. Sif knew who her real father was.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." Sif stated.

"Stay the hell away from her." I hissed.

"What's this about?" May asked, clearly confused.

"I have orders to bring her to Asgard." Sif replied.

"She is going nowhere." I snapped.

"You don't have a choice." Sif said.

At that she launched into an attack and I found myself fighting as Asgardian on a jet. May who was still injured from her encounter with Skye tried to help, as did Emma. However she was afraid to blow up the jet.

As hard as I fought it was no good. Sif hit me hard with her sword one last time as I fell to the floor in agony. I was just about able to keep my eyes open to see Sif hit May and grab Emma. I saw her struggling before Sif rendered her unconscious too.

Just as they were vanishing my eyes closed and the jet began to plummet…...

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so here is chapter 13 sorry it took so long :-( Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Bobbi's Point of View**_

 _ **3 Weeks Later.**_

Mouth dry, head banging I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity. As I squinted against the light I was shocked to see a sleeping Hunter next to me. However he wasn't asleep for long as my stirring woke him.

"Bob?" He croaked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered as Hunter grinned back.

"I can't believe your finally awake, I was so worried you wouldn't…" He trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

I looked at him confused, I had no memory of what had happened and I didn't know how long I was unconscious. All I remembered was talking to Emma and May and then blank.

"H-H-How long?" I mumbled.

Hunter passed me a glass of water and held it so I could get a sip.

"Three weeks." Hunter sighed.

He looked exhausted.

"Three weeks?" I gasped.

"What happened? Is everyone ok? Where is Emma?" I questioned.

A look crossed Hunter's face, one he tried to hide.

"Um you don't remember?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head in response and waited for him to reply.

"Why don't I go get Simmons to take a look at you…We can talk later." He said trying to avoid a real conversation.

"Hunter, please….." I pleaded.

Letting out a sigh Hunter pulled his seat closer to me and took my hand. I knew but his actions and body language it was bad. I just didn't expect it to be as bad.

"Emma was taken by Sif to Asgard…..To make matters worse when Coulson asked Thor for info he told him there was a possibility Loki was alive. Thor did say it was unlikely as Loki redeemed himself before he died but…Well Loki is a crafty guy and it is possible it was all an elusion." Hunter explained.

I was in shock my daughter was missing all the while I was lying in a bed totally useless to her.

"What do we do? I mean is Thor helping us?" I cried as I tried to get out of the bed.

Hunter gently pushed me back down and I found myself unable to get out.

"Thor said he would try to get to Asgard but there seems to be a block….Like he is locked out or something. He doesn't know what to do so he is asking Jane about some portal thing. You know science and me I could never get it. The important thing is for you to get better. We are looking for Emma." He tried to assure me.

I looked at him unconvinced but before I could press him further Jemma came in to examine me.

* * *

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

By my calculations it had been three weeks since I was taken to Asgard. Not that I had seen much of it being locked in a room and all. As it turned out my bio father Loki wasn't in fact dead. He was shape shifting into the King's body and as far as I knew I was the only person to know the truth.

He had been visiting me daily trying to get me to see things his way. It was no use I saw him as the crazy Asgardian who tried to take over Earth. He was becoming furious with me and had even prevented me from using my powers to free myself after I blew up half his room.

* * *

"Hello daughter." He greeted as he returned for yet another visit.

I didn't reply.

"Ahh you're getting good at being a mute. However it won't last much longer as I have found a way to make you co-operate." He smirked.

This gave me reason to pause and to be concerned. I turned to look at him and saw he was holding something that resembled his staff.

"Not as good as my real staff but still it will work with you." He sneered.

I found myself backing away from him, something I hated to do as it showed weakness and fear.

"Now now stay there this wont hurt." Loki told me as he backed me into a corned.

My instincts took over and I found myself trying to fight him. Only problem was he was stronger and my human side was very apparent as he tossed me aside like a doll.

I hit the floor with force and tasted blood as I tried to scramble to my feet. However Loki was fast and next thing I knew the staff was at my chest and an internal battle began.

"You love me, I am your father and you want to help me achieve my goals. You will help me and together we can do anything." Loki whispered to me as I battled for self-control.

Much to my surprise I won the battle but logic kicked in and I found myself out smarting Loki.

"Agree with him, make him think he owns you. If you don't he will keep you here and try different strategies until one work. This way he will let you leave and there is a chance of escape." I thought to myself.

"Dad of course I'm on your side I'm your daughter." I laughed, praying it worked.

Thankfully it did as a huge smile crossed Loki's face.

"That's my girl. Now remember out there I am Odin you are the only one who knows I'm alive. After I present you to the rest of Asgard we can being out plan starting with your mothers death." Loki told me.

I took a deep breath and pushed my worries aside, there was no way he was going to harm my mom or anyone else in my family. I was going to kill the man who called himself my father….

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


End file.
